The Truth Behind One's Pokemon Journey: Ryan's Story
by ELJ Stories
Summary: 17-year old Ryan Bastion thought that the world of Pokemon just involved battling, trading, and catching them all. But, he soon realizes that it's WAY more. Rated M for language, violence, death, and a lemon or two. This story has multiple genres, but the two I chose appear the most often.
1. The Next Chapter In My Life

The Truth Behind One's Pokemon Journey: Ryan's Story by ELJ Stories

**(Author's Note: This story will be told in 1****st**** person. Occasionally, the POV (point of view, not Power of Veto) will change between characters. This will be told beforehand. And that's about it. Enjoy!)**

Chapter 1: The Next Chapter In My Life

**Ryan's POV**

Walking down a sidewalk, I head towards the Indigo Plateau. For years, I have been dreaming about this very moment. With my team set, I was ready to step inside. Unfortunately, as soon as I entered, something started blaring in my ear. Suddenly, I was laying in my bed. I turned my head 90 degrees to my right to see my alarm clock going off. As I turned it off, I thought to myself, "_Well, time to begin another boring day._" Oh wait, I just remembered that none of you knew of my identity. Well, to get this out of the way, I am Ryan Bastion. Anyways, I got out of bed to get ready for school. I put on my red-colored glasses before brushing my short, brown hair. Then, after brushing my teeth and putting on a crap ton of body spray (cause I didn't feel like showering), I walked downstairs to be surprised by my mom. "Happy 17th birthday!" she cheered as I almost had a heart attack. After recovering, I asked, "Today's my birthday?" Now, I know what you're thinking. No, I am not an idiot. I just have a tendency of forgetting things. Moving on. "Well of course! How can you not remember the day I gave birth to you?" my mom said to me in a way that sounded like she really wanted to say, "Of course it is, you dumbass!". But instead of answering, I just shrugged my shoulders. I looked behind my mom to see a cake with my name on it. But before I could cut myself a slice, mom told me, "Hold on, Ryan! You can have cake later." I asked her, "Why can't I have a slice now?" Mom answered my question by saying, "Because I have a surprise for you." She gripped onto my right hand and dragged me out of the house.

She lead me to a lab that was next door to our house. I have walked past that lab so many times, but have never noticed it until now. Man, I am useless when it comes to every little thing that is in small towns. Once inside, I was met by a professor. "Hello there. My name is Professor Elm. And you are?" he greeted. "Hey there. I am Ryan Bastion" I greeted back before shaking Professor Elm's hand. Mom whispered in my ear, "See you in a few minutes." Then, she ditched me, leaving me all alone with this person I don't even know. Actually, there was an aide in the lab, but you know what I mean. "You must be here for a starter. Am I right?" the professor asked me. At first, I didn't get what he meant. But after a few moments, it all started to make sense. I remembered that my mom had promised me to give me my own starter Pokemon when I turned 17. And that was 7 years ago. At the time, I didn't understand why she wanted to wait until I was 17 to get me a Pokemon that I can call my own. However, as I got older, I understood. For the past 7 years, cases of Pokemon raping humans became more common. I think my mom didn't want me to lose my child-like innocence too soon. After leaving the professor's question unanswered for 2 minutes, I finally answer it by saying, "Why yes. Yes I am." The professor said, "Good. Cause you're just in time. I just got these starters half an hour ago." He led me to a table with 3 Poke balls on top of it. Before he could tell me which one to pick, I immediately grabbed the one in the middle. I thought about my starter ever since I was 10. Since I was a big fan of fire types, I obviously chose a Cyndaquil. "Wow! Someone thought out his starter pretty well." the professor said with an amazed look on his face. "You can say that again." I said with a lot of excitement. For so long, I waited for this moment. And now, I was living it. I held the Poke ball in my hand, and got ready to release my new best friend for the first time. Unfortunately, I forgot how to release a Pokemon from a Poke ball, and had to get help from Professor Elm. He looked at me like I was mentally retarded (which kinda makes sense). Without a problem, my starter got out of it's Poke ball. As the flash of red light disappeared, my Cyndaquil showed itself to me for the first time. In my head, I was screaming, "_THIS IS SO FREAKING AWESOME!"_ My level of excitement was so high, I lost all control and started running to the Cyndaquil. It tried to get away, but I was too fast. I hugged the Cyndaquil like I was never going to see it again. "Guess what?" I asked it in a rather creepy fashion. "I'm going to be your new best friend." However, from the look in the Cyndaquil's eyes, it didn't look too thrilled. It stared at me like I was gonna molest the poor thing before trying to get out of my arms. And that's when my sense of control came crawling back. I let go of the Cyndaquil, and it ran to the corner of the lab, cowering in fear. "Oops. I guess I got a bit excited there, didn't I?" I asked the professor with an embarrassed look on my face. "You think?!" he said rather rudely. The professor walked to my starter and started to comfort it until it calmed down. Then, the professor remembered something. "What do you want to name your Pokemon?" he asked me. Name? At that time, I remembered that I haven't found out my starter's gender. Without thinking, I grabbed the Cyndaquil and checked it's crotch. And then I noticed… an extra hole. I blushed a deep crimson at the realization of my Pokemon's gender. "My Cyndaquil's a girl. So in that case, I'm gonna name you… Cassi!" I told the professor and my Pokemon. Despite the fact that I forced her into a hug, Cassi seemed to like her name. "Okay. Now that you have your Pokemon, you should be on your way." the professor said to me. "Uh, aren't you forgetting something?" I asked him. He thought about it before saying, "Oh yeah! Here's your Pokedex, Poke balls, and my phone number." I asked him, "How did you know I had a Pokegear?" The professor replied, "Who doesn't have a Pokegear?" I simply said, "Good point."

Then, I walked out of the lab and headed back home. My mom was by the front door when I walked in. "Hey Ryan. So, what Pokemon did you get?" she asked me. I answered her burning question by showing her Cassi. "Aw, it's so cute!" my mom said while pinching one of Cassi's cheeks. Sadly, she didn't like it and shot black smoke at mom. "No! Bad Cassi! You don't do that to my mother." I yelled, trying to discipline my starter Pokemon. Unfortunately, Cassi did the same thing to me. "I'll deal with you later!" I whispered through gritted teeth. I put Cassi down as she ran upstairs. After I wiped off the black residue on my face, I grabbed a knife and got some cake. It was delicious. "Good as always." I complimented. "Thanks." mom thanked. "I try." A few minutes later, I said my goodbyes and walked out of the house. I looked back at the place I lived at for almost my entire life. New Bark Town is a pretty decent place. And it kind of hurts me inside to leave this place. But I know in my heart that I'll be back someday, hopefully with the title of Champion of Johto. "Well Cassi. Are you ready to begin the adventure of your life?" I asked my Cyndaquil. She nodded her head up and down. "Well so am I." I said as we stepped foot into Route 29.

Unfortunately, as soon as we entered, I was ran over by someone. "Hey! Watch it, asshole!" the redheaded stranger screamed at me. He stomped his way to New Bark Town. As I got up, I saw something lying on the ground. It was an I.D with the redhead's face on it. Then, out of nowhere, that same redhead came back and took back his I.D as soon as I learned his name. "Give me that! What are you, a creep?!" he yelled as he walked to the direction I was heading. I stood up and said, "Sheesh. What a jerk." And now, I started heading for Cherrygrove City.


	2. Basic Training (And Some Errands)

Chapter 2: Basic Training (And Some Errands)

**Ryan's POV**

For my first day, I decided that I would try to catch my first wild Pokemon and train whatever I hopefully catch and Cassi until they were both good enough to easily beat other trainers (gyms leaders included). Fortunately, I was able to find a wild Pokemon I really wanted pretty quickly. After a few turns, I threw my Poke ball at the Pidgey I wanted to catch. Thankfully, it was caught by the first Poke ball. I cheered in ultra joy and just like the anime, I screamed, "I got a Pidgey!" However, Cassi didn't do the jumping-in-the-air part. Oh well. Apparently, I had caught myself a male. Thank Arceus for the fact that I didn't have to check it's crotch to see what gender it was for the second time that day. I don't think I could've taken anymore embarrassment. I chose the first name that came into mind: Gerry. Yeah, it's not very original, but cut me a break!

Now that I had another Pokemon to call my buddy, I was ready to train. I think I fought 15 wild Pokemon before I stopped training Cassi and Gerry. I was happy with the results, so we started heading for Cherrygrove City.

It took us 15 minutes to get there. Who knew that Cherrygrove was so far from New Bark? However, as soon as I walked past the entrance of Cherrygrove, I was met by an old man. "You must be one of those newbies?" he asked me. Now, I've played Pokemon Silver long enough to know about this guy. To wrap it up sooner than later, I said, "Yes. Can I have some Running Shoes?" The old man was kinda freaked out at what I asked. He was probably thinking, "How the heck did he know?!" But, he just told me, "Sure." He gave me a new pair of Running Shoes. I took off my normal shoes and put on the Running Shoes. "Thank you." I said as I went to the Pokemon Center.

After healing my Pokemon, I went into the PokeMart to buy some potions. And then, it was time to head to Violet City. But, as soon as I got out of Cherrygrove, someone was calling me. I took my Pokegear out of my pocket and answered it. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey, uh, Ryan. Can you head to Mr. Pokemon's house for me? He said that he had something for me. And since you're closer, I thought that I could ask you to get it for me." asked a curious Professor Elm. Despite the fact that I didn't want to get something for Professor Elm when he could just get it himself, I decided to do his dirty work. He thanked me before hanging up. So then I started to head to Mr. Pokemon's house. Luckily, thanks to the countless hours spent playing Pokemon Silver, I remembered where Mr. Pokemon's house was. But, that doesn't mean I didn't run into trouble. After a few trainer and wild Pokemon encounters, I was finally at my destination.

I knocked on the door as someone I didn't expect opened it. Of all the people to open that door, the legendary Professor Oak had to be the one to do so (not that it angers me). "P-P-Professor Oak?!" I stuttered. "W-What the heck are you doing here?!" The professor asked me, "Excuse me, but I don't think we've met. What's your name?" I answered, "Oh right. I'm Ryan Bastion. I came here to get something from Mr. Pokemon so I could deliver it to Professor Elm. Now can you please answer my question?" He finally answered my burning question by saying, "Nothing special. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a radio show to get back to." He walked past me and headed for Violet City. Once he was out of my sight, I walked into Mr. Pokemon's house.

I have to admit, his home was a lot bigger than I expected. But I don't have time for sightseeing. I have some business to take care of. I yelled to get Mr. Pokemon's attention. Fortunately, he wasn't too far from where I was. "Why hello there. You must be the Ryan kid Professor Elm talked about. Am I right?" he asked me. Annoyed that he considered me a kid, my next statement came off rather rude. "I happen to be 17. And yes, I am Ryan." We shook each other's hands. "So, uh, can I have the thing I'm supposed to give to Professor Elm?" Mr. Pokemon looked like he had just remembered that he was told to give me something so that I could give that something to Professor Elm. "Absolutely!" he said as he grabbed an egg. He gave it to me, and I started to head for the door when he told me to stop. "Before you go, I want to give you something else." He took what looked like watches out of his hat. Why he had those in his hat is one mystery that will never be solved. "You want to give me watches? Um, I'm pretty sure my Pokegear has a clock in it. And even if I wanted them, I only needed one." Then, he suddenly burst into laughter. I had an annoyed look on my face as he continued to laugh his butt off. "Oh those aren't watches, my dear boy. Those are what most people call Pokelators." he explained as he stopped laughing. "Pokelators? So you're telling me these are translators that I can put on my Pokemon so that I can understand everything they say to me?" I ask Mr. Pokemon. He shook his head up and down. "Wow! Thanks, Mr. Pokemon! Well, I gotta go. See you later." I said as I started to head back to New Bark Town.

Twenty minutes later, I was back at the place I called home for my entire life. From the entrance, I heard a screech. From the sound of it, the screech was coming from the professor's lab. I ran in there as fast as I could. When I got in, I saw that Elm was sitting in a corner while rocking back and forth. He had a look of complete fear on his face. "Oh my Arceus! Is everything okay?!" I screamed while trying to calm down the professor. "Ryan. It's horrible! The unspeakable has happened!" he yelled while clutching onto my shoulders, shaking me violently in the process. "What happened?!" I asked. "Look!" he told me as he pointed his finger to where he usually kept his starters at. I noticed that the glass that was meant to keep the Pokemon from getting stolen was shattered into a million pieces. "It just confuses me as to why someone would do such a thing." the professor said in a tone that sounded like he was calming down a little bit. "Trust me. I'm just as confused as you are." I agreed. Then, I remembered to give the professor the egg Mr. Pokemon gave me. "Why do you have an egg?" the professor asked me. "Oh this. This is the thing that Mr. Pokemon wanted to give to you." I answered as I gave him the egg. "Why would Mr. Pokemon give me a-". The professor didn't finish his sentence. He seemed to notice something odd about the egg. Now that I was looking at the egg, I noticed that it had a weird pattern on it. "Oh my Arceus!" the professor yelled in realization. "I've never seen an egg like this before. This has got to be a rare Pokemon. Hey Ryan." I looked at the professor. "Yes?" I asked. "Can you take this egg with you on your journey?" he asked. I thought about his question for a minute. Finally, I replied, "Sure. I don't see any harm in taking care of an egg." He returned the egg as I headed for the door.

As I walked out of New Bark Town, I prayed to Arceus that the stolen starter would make it out of it's situation unharmed.


	3. I Love Pokelators!

Chapter 3: I Love Pokelators!

**Ryan's POV**

After arriving at Cherrygrove for the 50th freaking time in the same day, I decide to get some shut eye. I yawn as I head for the Pokemon Center. Once inside, I ask Nurse Joy if it was okay if I could stay there. "Oh Ryan. You don't have to ask me. You're welcome anytime." she told me as I headed for one of the thousands of rooms. Man, for a building that's small on the outside, it sure is big on the inside. I walk into the room that matched the numbers on my key. The room itself is like any typical bedroom. There was a bed, a desktop (that had a computer with an Internet connection on it), a TV, and some windows. I carelessly threw my bag to the side of my bed as I took off my shoes, socks, and pants. Then, I laid down on the bed (which was a lot more comfy than I imagined) and shut my eyes.

A couple of hours later, I wake up to see Cassi and Gerry sleeping by my side. It was pretty adorable seeing them asleep. At that moment, I remembered the translators that Mr. Pokemon gave me earlier that day. I dug into my bag and found two of those suckers. Then I remembered that he didn't teach me how to put them on. "_Crap!_" I thought. _"Oh well. I guess I'm gonna have to wing it and hope for the best._" But I didn't want to do it now since my Pokemon were still sleeping. So I decided to get me some breakfast.

An hour later, I was watching something on the TV when Cassi woke up. "About time, sleepy head." I said. She rolled her squinted eyes at me as we laugh a little. Gerry heard us laughing and woke up. "And what do you know. Sleepy head #2 is awake now." I said. He ignored what I said as he went to the kitchen to eat something. Afterwards, I decide that now is the time to strap on those translators. "Okay guys. I have these little things called Pokelators. These things will give you the ability to talk to humans. Are you ready to put them on?" I ask them. They looked nervous, but they nodded their heads. "Good. Now I want to warn you that I have absolutely no freaking clue on how to put these things on properly. So if I accidentally do something that hurts you, I'm sorry." I explained as I started to put the first translator on Cassi. My hands were shaking like crazy. I dropped the translator a couple times before finally making it to Cassi's neck. I stuck it on her neck like it was a magnetic bracelet. Huh. Who knew it was that easy? Not me, apparently. Then, I grab the other translator and strap it onto Gerry's neck with ease. "Okay then. Try talking to me." I said as I waited for Cassi and/or Gerry to speak. However, the two Pokemon just sat there for several moments. Then, Cassi decided to speak up. "Ladies first, I suppose." she said. My eyes were probably popping out of my face when I heard her speak. "Holy crap! These things actually work." I said out loud. "Please. She got- Oh my Arceus, they really do work." Gerry said at the realization. Now my eyes felt like they were gonna fall on the floor. "Sheesh. Who knew Mr. Pokemon was quite the inventor?" I said as I pinched myself to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. I was in reality, so I screamed in pain. "Well, now that I got my rest, why don't we head to Violet City?" Cassi and Gerry nodded their heads in approval. I packed up my stuff and walked out of the room before returning the key to Nurse Joy. And I was on my way to obtain my first badge.


	4. A New Teammate And Sprout Tower

Chapter 4: A New Teammate And The Tower Of Bellsprouts

**Ryan's POV**

Walking through Route 30 again was more of a pain than the last walkthrough. Apparently, a bunch of wild Pokemon had started to show up. I don't know why, but it's better to leave this mystery alone. Every 5 steps (I'm not kidding), I ran into Pidgeys, Caterpies, and Metapods. Yeah, it sucked. After about the 56th freaking encounter, I started to lose my marbles. However, at encounter #57, I ran into a Weedle. I sighed in relief. _"Thank Arceus, something different!_" I thought to myself. But, unlike the last several encounters, I wanted to catch the Weedle in front of me. Like fire types, I have a strong love for poison types (especially if the second type is bug). Within seconds, I had Gerry out of his Poke ball. I told him to use Aerial Ace, and it did a huge amount of damage to the Weedle. I took out an empty Poke ball and threw it at the almost-unconscious Weedle. The poor thing didn't even try to get out, and to prove it, the ball instantly clicked (meaning that I had caught the Weedle). Like my last capture, I cheered and did a jump of joy. My Pokedex told me that the Weedle was a male, so I decided to name him Bruce (cause Bruce is a badass name).

After a trip to the Pokemon Center, I took Bruce out of his ball (which is something I will regret to this day). He jumped at me and tried to stab me with the needle on his head. "No! Bad Bruce!" I screamed. After what seemed like hours, I finally got the damn bug off of me. I put him in his Poke ball and decided not to let him out for the rest of the day. "Some Pokemon." I said as I continued my way to Violet City.

Once there, I sighed happily. "Finally. I thought I'd never get here." I said. And then I saw it. The gym that had Falkner waiting for me to battle him. Unfortunately, as soon as I reached the entrance, I was interrupted by a scream. "YOUNG MAN!" yelled some middle-aged man. I jumped two feet in the air. "WHAT?!" I screamed as loud as the man before me. "Have you beaten the monk at Sprout Tower?" the man asked me. I gave him a confused look. "You know, that tower over there?" He pointed at a tower several blocks from where I stood. And that's when it hit me. The memories of constantly spamming Ember on a crap ton of Bellsprouts in Pokemon Silver came rushing into my head. "No." I answered. "Then get to it! You're not allowed in the gym until you beat the monk at Sprout Tower." he said in a really rude matter. "Since when was this required?!" I asked. "Just do it." he told me. Seeing no point in arguing anymore, I headed for Sprout Tower. "_At least Cassi and Gerry will get a good amount of training._" I thought while trying to stay on the bright side.

Like in Pokemon Silver, I constantly spammed Ember (when I used Cassi) on my opponents' Bellsprouts. Also, I spammed Aerial Ace (when I used Gerry). In only 10 minutes, I was at the top of Sprout Tower. I saw that the redheaded stranger from earlier in my journey had just beaten the monk. At that moment, I remembered the name on his I.D card. Oddly, it was Silver. The monk handed Silver a disc. "For a monk, you sure are weak." Silver scoffed as he left using an Escape Rope. Then, the monk noticed me. "Do you know that guy?" he asked me out of nowhere. I raised a brow before answering, "Barely." The monk shocked me when he said, "That guy's an asshole! Especially to his Pokemon. Well, I assume you came to-" I interrupted him by saying, "Cassi, use Ember." Seconds later, the monk's Bellsprout was knocked out by Cassi's Ember. He gave me a look of shock. "Okay?" he said. He took out a disc similar to the one he gave Silver and handed it to me. "What about your Hoothoot? You have a Hoothoot, right?" I asked. "Oh that was an error made by the developers at Game Freak." he answered. Instead of dragging the subject on, I went with it, took an Escape Rope, and got out of Sprout Tower.

Again, I made my way to the gym. "See, was that so bad?" the middle-aged man from earlier asked me. In my mind, I was saying, "_Can it, asshole_!" However, I told him, "Not really." As I reached the entrance, I tried to open the door. Again, I tried. Well, it turns out the door was locked. "_Why is it locked_?" I thought. And at this next moment, I wanted to scream. The gym was freaking closed! Can you believe it?! I wasted all my time at Sprout Tower just to get an Arceus damn disc, and it turns out that the gym closes a 3:00 p.m. Arceus, I just wanted to punch that man right beside me in the face. Luckily, I had enough control in me to prevent that from happening. I headed for the Pokemon Center since I didn't have anything else to do for the rest of the day.

Once my Pokemon were healed, I went into one of the thousands of rooms in the Pokemon Center. It looked a lot like the last one. In fact, it was pretty much an exact duplicate. I kicked off my shoes and took out my journal. In it I wrote:

_ Dear Journal,_

_ A lot happened on my first day as a Pokemon trainer. I got my starter, I caught two wild Pokemon, I trained my Pokemon pretty well (except for one particular bug), and I almost punched a no-good bastard in the face. Yep, I can already tell that this is gonna be an interesting journey._

_ Signed,_

_ Ryan Bastion_

After closing my journal, I turned on some good old-fashioned TV.


	5. The Zephyr Badge

Chapter 5: The Zephyr Badge

**Ryan's POV**

It's morning on the second day of my journey, and I woke up to the smell of pancakes. "_Why does it smell like pancakes in here_?" I thought. I walked to the kitchen to find Gerry making the said food. "Good morning, master. I was just making some breakfast." he said while flipping a half-cooked pancake. "Thanks Gerry. By the way, you don't have to call me master. You can call me by my real name." I explained. "Good to know." he said as he continued with what he was doing. I sat down at the kitchen table and wondered on how Gerry learned to make pancakes. Then, Cassi came into the kitchen. "Mm. I smell something delicious." she said while her mouth started drooling. And that's when I remembered something. I forgot that Bruce was still in his Poke ball after our little incident.

I got out of the kitchen and start rummaging through my bag until I found Bruce's Poke ball. I let the Weedle out. He must be in a better mood now, I thought. Boy was I wrong. Bruce turned to my direction and gave me a death glare. "Someone's in a foul mood." I said. "Ya think?!" I was freaked out by the unfamiliar voice. I looked around to see that no one else had entered the room. "Over here, dumbass!" I turned to where Bruce was, and that's when I noticed a Pokelator on his neck. "How did you get that Pokelator on yourself?" I asked. "Huh. So that's what this thing is? Wait! I'm still pissed off at you!" he said before turning his back at me. I decided to let him be since he obviously wasn't going to talk to me.

Once I found myself in the kitchen again, the pancakes were ready to be eaten. "Thank Arceus. All of that discussing with Bruce made me hungry." I said as I grabbed myself a plate, a fork, a pancake, and some syrup. I squirted a decent amount of syrup on my pancake before eating it like I was never gonna see a pancake ever again. While eating, I decided that it would be a good time to start up some dialogue. "So, Gerry?" I asked the Pidgey. However, as soon as I asked, I noticed something (er, TWO somethings) on his face that I failed to notice before. The first was a birthmark on his right cheek. The second was a scar on his left eye. "Yeah?" he asked me, snapping me out of my trance. "Uh, where'd you learn to make pancakes?" I asked him. "Well, when I was in a daycare as a kid, the cooks taught me how to make them in case any of them got sick. I also learned how to make many other foods." he told me. I thought, "_At least I have a chef for a Pokemon. Hang on a second. Did he say something about being in a daycare?_" Just as I was about to ask him, I decided to drop it. Then, Bruce finally entered the kitchen. "Well, if it isn't Mr. Grouchy Pants." Cassi said in a mocking matter. "Fuck you." Bruce said in the most boring way possible while getting himself some pancakes. "I'm not in the mood to deal with your BS." Cassi asked, "BS, you say? Me talking to you like a normal Pokemon would is considered BS? Whatever." She continued with eating her pancakes as Bruce started eating his. Later, all of us were done with our plates full of fluffy deliciousness. "Man, that was fantastic." I said after taking my last bite. "Well, I'm gonna go take a shower." After cleaning myself up, I put on my clothes and walked out of the room (with my Pokemon by my side, of course). "Here's the keys." I said as I gave Nurse Joy the keys.

The minute I walked out of the Pokemon Center, I ran to the gym. Thankfully, it was noon. Once inside the gym, I was in awe. It looked a lot cooler than it did in the games. I headed for the elevator that would take me to where Falkner and his trainers were at. I made my way to Falkner, ignoring the trainers in my way. "Hey! Don't you wanna fight us?" one of the trainers asked me. I thought about it before saying, "Nah!" Finally, I was steps away from Falkner. "Welcome. I see you ignored the others." he said. "Yeah. I don't need any extra training." I said as the trainers had looks of anger. "What's that supposed to mean?!" they both screamed in sync. "Ignore him." Falkner told them. "Now then. Why don't we get started?" I laughed, "I thought you'd never ask. Cassi, come on out!" After the flash of red light disappeared, Cassi showed herself. "Well then. Now it's my turn." Falkner said as he sent out his first Pokemon (a Pidgey, just to let you know). I told Cassi, "Cassi. You know what to do." She got what I was saying and immediately tackled Falkner's Pidgey. Surprisingly, that's all she had to do to knock the poor thing out. "_Huh. It was THAT easy._" I thought while Falkner returned his Pidgey to it's Poke ball. "I'm quite surprised. No one has ever KO'd my Pidgey that easily before. However, that won't be the case against my Pidgeotto." he admitted as his Pidgeotto soon showed it's face. Then, my brain hatched an idea. I put Cassi back in her Poke ball and sent out Bruce. Falkner saw this and laughed. "You must be joking, right?" Looks like someone didn't know a whole lot about Weedles. True, he was a bug type, and he wasn't very strong, but, Falkner failed to realize his secondary type. "Poison Sting, now!" I commanded. But nothing happened. "Bruce. Use Poison Sting!" Like before, nothing happened. "Oh come on, Bruce! I know you're still mad at me, but please do this for me." Bruce wasn't affected by my begging, so I gave up. I put him back in his Poke ball, anger and annoyance clearly on my face. "_That was a waste of a plan._" I thought as I got Cassi out of her Poke ball once again.

A few turns later, I defeated Falkner's Pidgeotto and claimed my first badge (and a TM). But it wasn't until I got outside when I found out what the move was. Seeing it was Roost, I decided to go to the PokeMart. After a little shopping (and getting rid of some unnecessary items), I was ready to be on my way to Azalea Town. However, the events that were about to happen are things I never expected to ever lay my eyes on.


	6. Tasty, But Wrong

Chapter 6: Tasty, But Wrong

**Ryan's POV**

"Finally! I'm out of that damn city. Now then, let's get my booty to Azalea." I said right after I left Violet City. Then, out of nowhere, I trip on something. It turned out to be a CD. But not just any CD. It was an HM. I almost screeched like a little girl when I saw the disc. However, as soon as it was in my hands, something pulled on my wrists and dragged me until I was dangling from a nearby tree. Great. Just great. This was definitely not in the video games. "Yes! I finally got that damn- Oh son of a bitch!" some man that came out of a bush said. He untangled me from the rope. "Kid, didn't you see the rope?" I answered, "No. And why the hell did you leave a disc lying around like that?" He replied, "Well, you see, I'm trying to catch this damn Pokemon that keeps stealing my stuff. But every time I try, something always goes wrong." I suggested, "How about using Pokemon food instead of HMs?" Then, he looks at me like he just realized something. I assumed he liked my idea, so I left with the HM in hand.

Several blocks later, I got a good look at the HM. After seeing the number, I immediately recognized the move. I didn't remember if any of my Pokemon could learn Rock Smash, so I did some research. After realizing that none of them (well, Bruce can, but he's not a Beedrill yet) could learn that move, I started to lose my cool. Then, out of nowhere, something starts shaking in my backpack. I opened it to see that the egg from earlier was hatching. Several more seconds of shaking later, it practically exploded into a million bite size pieces. And that's when I saw my newest ally for the first time. Right in front of my eyes was a Togepi. "_Awesome!_" I thought. I took the HM from my pocket and tried to teach the Togepi the new move. Now here's where things take a weird turn. You see, the games never explained how the moves were taught. Were they shown on a TV? Were they inserted somewhere? I didn't know at the time, so I looked all over the little thing's body for a place to insert the CD (and I accidentally discovered his gender at the same time). Unfortunately, I couldn't find anything. That's when I found something odd on the little guy's head. It looked like one of those eject buttons you find on a CD player. I pushed it, and the Togepi's head suddenly opened like a CD player. Seeing as it looked like it could fit an HM (and also a TM, for that matter), I put the HM into it's appropriate spot. After closing his head, I heard beeping noises. Every now and then I would hear something say, "Scanning." before it started beeping again. After about 2 minutes, something said, "Installation complete." before the Togepi's head opened once again. "_Pokemon are a lot weirder than I thought_." I said in my mind as I took the HM out. Assuming he knew Rock Smash, I told him to use it on a nearby rock. He smashed a nearby rock like it was nothing more than a pebble. "_I can already tell that I'm gonna like having this Togepi on my team._"

Once Azalea Town was finally within my eyesight, I screamed, "Thank Arceus!" However, as soon as I took the turn that lead to the well, I trip on something (aren't I a klutz?). I see that it was the tail of a Slowpoke. "What the heck?". As soon as I try to observe the tail, some random guy walks up to me and asks, "Excuse me, sir. Would you like to try a Slowpoke Tail?" I look at the man in front of me and said, "Uh, sure. How much?" He answered, "Oh no. The first one is free." I took a Slowpoke Tail from a bunch the man had, and took a bite. I couldn't believe my taste buds. This thing tasted better than anything my grandma ever made me (and that's saying something). "Oh. My. Arceus. THIS IS THE BEST THING I'VE EVER LAID MY TONGUE ON!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. As soon as I got the Slowpoke Tail, all of it was in my stomach. That's when I suddenly lost control of myself and started asking the man how much another Slowpoke Tail would cost me. He had a rather frightened look on his face, but he told me each one cost about $100. Soon, I found myself dropping thousands of dollars earned from fighting trainers and stuffed tail after tail into my backpack. "Pleasure doing business with you." the man said as I headed for the gym.

However, once I made it to the door, some guy busted through like someone trying to get a good deal on Black Friday. I fell and landed on my butt. "Sorry!" he yelled at me as he headed towards the well. I shrugged it off and tried to enter the gym (key word: tried). Turns out that the door was locked. "Why do these gyms hate me?" I ask myself. Suddenly, I step on something. I prayed to Arceus that it wasn't poop. Fortunately, it wasn't. However, I soon wished that it was. The stuff was red and it dripped to the ground. "What's with the blood?". That's when I took a look around and saw a bunch of red spots spread throughout the entire town. "What's going on here?". And if that wasn't odd enough, those same spots led to the well. Due to my curiosity getting the best of me, I went to investigate (though I would soon regret that decision).

After climbing down the ladder that entered the well, the spots of blood showed up once more. However, these spots were redder than the ones back in town. Soon, I found myself in a cave. Screams of pain and agony could be heard. Walking deeper into the cave, the screams got louder. And louder. And louder until the sounds were almost deafening. That's where the gross part comes to play. I saw a Slowpoke running around, screaming in pain as blood squirted out of where it's tail should be. My eyes had never been so wide in my entire life. "_What kind of heartless monster would do such a thing to this Slowpoke?_". Then, I notice more Slowpokes going through the same pain as the one I saw just seconds ago. If I ever lost my cool before, those past times could never top this one. My anger levels were so high, I could've sworn that steam was puffing out of my ears. "_I'm gonna get to the bottom of this! Whoever's responsible is gonna pay big time!_". Deeper into the cave I went, and the screams just got louder. Eventually, I saw a couple people from several feet away. Each and every one of them had a butcher knife in their hands. Most of them were in similar outfits. Black hats, black long sleeve shirts, black pants, grey shoes, grey gloves, and red R's. But, one of them stood out from the rest, so I assumed that person was the leader.

They were cutting tails off of Slowpokes that were lucky enough to keep their tails for so long. Arceus, I just wanted to go over there and beat the shit out of every single one of them. But, they had knives, and I had nothing but my bare fists and feet (next time, I'm bringing my Pokemon with me). And that's when I really noticed the R's on their outfits. Memories (not good ones, by the way) started pouring into my head.

It was a little over three years ago. News reports of this terrorist group known as Team Rocket started showing up out of nowhere. Fortunately for all of us in Johto (and all the other regions), this was only happening in Kanto. They did all sorts of horrible things, like stealing trainers' Pokemon, killing Pokemon, and holding Silph Co hostage. Thankfully, several months later, a young trainer took the organization down. And they haven't been heard from ever since.

Seeing members of Team Rocket certainly brought a look of surprise and confusion to my face. "_What are these bastards up to now?_". A few feet away, I saw a few rocks. They looked like they were big enough to knock someone out (if thrown hard enough). Very quietly, I tiptoed my way to where the rocks were. I grabbed as many as my arms could carry. I gently put them on the ground and started chucking those rocks like they were mere pebbles. One of the grunts were easily knocked out by the rock (I'm never doubting Wii Sports again). They stopped trying to cut off tails and took out pistols. "Show yourself!" one of the grunts shouted. "_Wow. Shit just got real._" I thought as I grabbed another rock. With quick precision, I chucked the rock and successfully knocked out another grunt. "Okay man! This isn't funny! Show yourself now, and we promise we won't shoot!" another one of the grunts shouted. Of course I'm not gonna believe them. Like before, I took a rock, threw it, and knocked out a grunt. This kept going on until the leader was left. At that point, I finally decided to show myself. "Why are you doing this to these poor Slowpokes?!" I asked. "A kid? A mere child knocked out an entire group of grunts with rocks?!" the leader asked himself. "You'd be surprised by what a person can do when their- Wait, I hate you! You got some explaining to do!" I said with a rock in my hand. The leader hesitated before answering my question with, "If you must know, we're trying to make some cash. For what, you ask? That's none of your beeswax. But we'll be back. I promise you." He left the cave, with the group of grunts right behind him. I saw a pistol lying on the ground. "Idiots." I laughed. I took the gun and decided to take care of some unfinished business.

The businessman from earlier was still standing at the place I met him. I quickly noticed the R hidden under his apron. I pointed the gun to his head and demanded, "Give me back my Arceus damn money!" Thankfully, he didn't hesitate and immediately returned all of the money I gave to him. "And take your trash with you." I dumped all of the tails out of my backpack and told him to scram.

I was in the Pokemon Center a couple of minutes later. Nurse Joy gave me my Pokemon and told me, "Come back when you need me." I asked for a key, and she gave me one. I thought I had enough of an adventure for one day. I released everyone from their Poke balls. "Hey Ryan. How was your afternoon?" Cassi asked me. "Oh. It was… decent." I answered, thanking Arceus that she didn't notice the bulge in my pocket (which has the gun in it).


	7. Getting Lost In Ilex Forest

Chapter 7: Getting Lost In Ilex Forest

**Ryan's POV**

Here I was, lying on the ground with nothing but my underwear on, in the middle of a dense forest known as Ilex Forest. It's night time, and I'm freezing to death. I had no one to keep me warm. At that point, I had accepted my fate and waited for death to take my life away. Hang on a second! That's not how it all began. I guess I should explain how I got into that situation.

So I obtained my second badge the day after that incident with Team Rocket. The thought of Team Rocket getting back together was still in my mind. Bugsy and the other bug trainers were mind-numbingly easy to beat thanks to Cassi and Gerry. I just wished that Whitney was gonna be that easy. But I know she won't be due to that devil of a Miltank. Memories of that devil Pokemon drinking it's own milk to regain health, attracting any male Pokemon I had in my collection, and using Rollout over and over again in Pokemon Silver started flooding my head. Thankfully, I immediately got rid of those horrible thoughts.

However, as soon as I reached the exit of Azalea Town, Silver bumped into me. "Watch where you're going, dumbass!" he yelled at me. Then, that led to a battle (which only lasted about 5 minutes). While I was fighting him, I noticed one of his Pokemon. It was a Crocanaw (figures, since I chose a Cyndaquil). That got me thinking back to when one of the starters in Professor Elm's lab was stolen. Could that Crocanaw be the stolen starter? But, I dropped the subject as soon as I started it. However, it crawled back into my brain once Silver left (but not before screaming vulgarities to the sky). I took my Pokegear out of my pocket and called Professor Elm. He answered, "Hello?" I asked, "Um, Professor Elm. When that starter was stolen, did it happen to be a Totodile?" From the sound he was making, I assumed he was thinking hard about my question. "Why yes. The stolen starter was a Totodile. Why do you ask?" he asked. I had a look of shock on my face. Silver, a redheaded stranger I met on day 1, stole a Totodile?! It was hard to believe, but there was no use denying it. "I think I found our thief." I said while answering Professor Elm's question. Before he could say anything else, I hung up. I went to where Silver walked off to. But, as soon as I got out of Azalea Town, I saw nothing but trees, trees, and more trees.

Due to the amount of trees, I could barely see anything in front of me without moving. I noticed a sign by the exit. In big, italicized letters, it said; "_Welcome to Ilex Forest_." I looked back at the huge amount of trees in front of me, and it started to make sense. I found myself in none other than Ilex Forest, home of the legendary Celebi. "_Sweet!_" I thought.

I started to walk through the forest, minding it's natural beauty. If my grandma saw this place, she would have a massive heart attack. Then, I saw a kid who appeared to be looking for something. He saw me and ran to my direction. "Excuse me, sir. Have you stumbled upon a Farfetch'd or two?" he asked me. "Sorry kid. I haven't." I answered. "Oh man! My boss is gonna kill me! Those two were his most valuable Pokemon." he said to himself. "_Poor kid._" I thought while continuing my walk through the forest.

While walking, I heard footsteps. I looked all around myself to find the person or thing causing those sounds. Unfortunately, I found nothing, so I continued walking. Then, I heard them again 5 seconds later. Getting aggravated, I decide to take out Jon (my Togepi). "Why did you take me out? And why are we in a forest?" he asked before yawning. I'm guessing he was sleeping in his Poke ball. "To answer your second question, we're in this forest because it's the way to Goldenrod City. And to answer your first question, I took you out because you know Extrasensory." I explained. "Makes sense." he said.

We started searching for the mysterious being causing noises. About 5 minutes later, I decided to give in. "Maybe I'm just hearing things." I said to myself while getting Jon's Poke ball. But, before I put him in, the familiar sound of footsteps came back to my ears. "Did you hear that?!" I asked Jon in a more excited manner than intended. "Yes." he answered. "I knew I wasn't crazy. There's something following us, and we must find this something. And fast." I said, relieved that I wasn't just hearing things. And at that moment, I remembered buying Pokemon traps. Though this trap is more cliché than love notes, it'll do the job just fine. A simple rope tied to a tree while lying on the ground, along with some bait.

Me and Jon stood in a bush, waiting for something to get caught on the rope. Ten minutes later, nothing happened. Another 10 minutes later, we were still sitting there with nothing caught. Once we reached our 2nd hour (no joking), we gave up. But as we were about to untie the rope, something was caught. We looked to investigate, and we saw a Farfetch'd dangling upside down. "At least we found one of those kid's missing Farfetch'd." I said. "What kid?" Jon asked me at the sudden mentioning of a kid. "It's nothing of importance." I told him.

Thankfully, the kid from earlier wasn't too far from where we were. "Is this one of your Farfetch'd?" I asked the kid, who immediately grew a look of ultra joy on his face. "Thanks for finding my other Farfetch'd!" he thanked me. "You're welcome." I said as I walked away.

From there, things were going smoothly. If only it stayed that way. Nighttime was almost upon me, so I decided to take out my jacket. Sadly, I was unaware of the smell of my coat. Thanks to this, several wild Pokemon started showing up. At the time, I thought I accidentally stepped into their territory, so I decided to head back to where I was before. However, everywhere I went, those Pokemon followed me. The Pokemon were getting too close, so I decided to get the hell out of there. I ran as fast as my feet could take me. I'm a pretty fast runner, so I quickly lost sight of the wild Pokemon. Unfortunately, I tripped on a rock and started falling down a cliff. Every time I touched the ground, I felt something break. I fell for what felt like hours until I finally reached the bottom. I tried to stand up, but I fell on my butt. I went to grab my backpack, but I didn't feel anything. If you thought you've seen a major freak out before, you haven't seen anything until you saw me freaking out. I frantically searched all over for my bag, but it was nowhere in sight. The same goes for my belt that holds my Pokemon. "Well that's a major letdown." I said while looking at myself. My clothes were torn apart, one of my lenses had cracks on it (how only one broke is beyond me), and I felt a wet spot on my crotch. Great. Not only did I batter my body up, but I also pissed myself in the process. And it didn't help that it was below freezing out here. "Dear Arceus, it's colder than my grandma's homemade ice cream!" Somehow, when I tried standing up again, I had little trouble. Thank Arceus, I just bruised my legs a bit. Then, without waiting any longer, I looked for my Pokemon.

An hour passed before I suddenly fall face first to the ground. Oh great. Now my legs decide to give out. Isn't this day just splendid? "Fuck me." I've never been in so much pain. My legs were bruised up, my arms were numb, and my spine felt like it was all over the place. And my clothes weren't keeping me warm. I took off my wet/torn clothes (except my underwear for obvious reasons). It wasn't much of an improvement, but it sort of helped. Then, hunger started striking my stomach. I realized I haven't eaten anything for hours. If only I hadn't lost my freaking backpack. I checked the berries around me before realizing they were poisonous. Wow, that berry assignment I took in 9th grade really came in handy.

I lied there on the ground. Not only was I freezing, but I was hurt, hungry, and thirsty. And now we're back to where we began. I shut my eyes, hoping to find myself in the afterlife.

I woke up to the shining sun. I looked at my surroundings, and saw that I'm not where I was the night before. "Am I dead?" I asked myself. Then, I remembered that people described the afterlife as a place full of nothing but clouds and sunshine. There were trees, so the thought of being dead quickly slipped away. And then, I saw my Pokemon. "Guys!" However, once I tried to run to them, I fell on my butt. I guess my legs were still out of whack. "Look who decided to come back to life." Cassi said (but for some reason, she was a Quilava). "When did you decide to evolve?" I asked her. "Evolution's not a choice if you lack a trainer, you know?" she said. "I'm only messing with you." I told her. "Let's get out of here." So me and my Pokemon left the place we were at (but not before bidding our farewells and getting my stuff back (thank Arceus for the fact that everything was still intact)). Within 10 minutes, we found the exit. "The forest was beautiful, but I like seeing the sun." After putting my Pokemon in their Poke balls, I continued my way to Goldenrod City.


End file.
